Un amour à sens unique?
by Darkie59
Summary: Alors déjà bon anniversaire à mon Junjun! Ecrire sur lui est pour moi très compliqué alors je ne suis pas contente du résultat! Je tiens aussi à dire que J'ADORE les kanja alors pardon à eux! Jun Ryo.


Jun et Ryo venaient de passer ensemble une soirée disons... arrosée. Matsumoto avait été traîné de bar en bar et même si cela le faisait rire au départ maintenant il était conscient qu'il allait payer le prix fort pour cette soirée. Le réveil du lendemain s'annonçait déjà comme terrible. Il avait donc hâte de rentrer chez lui surtout que l'alcool avait un effet plutôt déplorable sur Nishikido. Celui-ci devenait rapidement exécrable... Jun devait l'avouer cela le faisait rire et dans ces moments-là il faisait tout son possible pour énerver au maximum son kôhai.

Jun rêvait donc de son lit mais son compagnon de beuverie n'était pas du même avis ! Il voulait absolument que le senpai qu'il admire plus que tout vienne continuer la soirée chez lui et c'est en râlant que Jun pénétra enfin dans l'appartement de Ryo pour la première fois. Si celui-ci n'avait pas immédiatement refermé la porte, son aîné n'aurait pas hésité à repartir en hurlant.

- Non mais Ryo c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Hein ?

- Là, il y a eu une guerre chez toi ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette horreur ?

- Oh ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger !

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le faire depuis trois ans ? Non mais franchement ! Tu n'as pas honte d'inviter les gens dans un dépotoir pareil ?

- Jin et Pi ils ne disent rien eux...

- Oui enfin eux tu les alcoolises et ils ne font plus attention à grand chose !

Devant le regard atterré de Jun se tenait un vrai dépotoir. Dans le salon des canettes de bières jonchaient le sol et des cendriers pleins débordaient sur la table basse. Jun n'aurait même pas pu deviner la couleur du plancher.

… Des sous-vêtements… des pantalons... des T-shirts... Partout jusque dans la poubelle qui devait sans doute servir de corbeille à linges sales... Et la cuisine... La vaisselle s'entassait là depuis plusieurs jours apparemment.

- Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Tu es un gros porc Nishikido Ryo !

- Ano...

Et sans attendre Jun partit dans la cuisine à la recherche des sacs poubelles et après cette expédition périlleuse en milieu hostile il revint dans le salon.

- -On range et tout de suite ou je me barre !

- Mais...

- TU TE TAIS ! C'est un ordre alors on range !

Le ménage... Voilà bien une corvée que Ryo aurait bien aimé éviter... Surtout ce soir. Il savait que Jun était connu pour son côté maniaque sur lui... et apparemment cela ne se limitait pas à son apparence...

- Jun tu aimes ça ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Faire le ménage.

- Tu es con Ryo ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu en connais beaucoup toi des débiles qui aiment passer la soirée à ranger l'appartement des autres alors qu'ils ont bien bu ?

- … Il y a Baru !

- Un Kanjani8 donc un demeuré !

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Je ne me permet pas de critiquer ton groupe alors qu'il regroupe un abruti, un sadique, un coincé, un pas terminé du cerveau et une tafiole !

- Une tafiole ? Tu parles de qui là ?

- De Sho ! A ton avis ? Qui dans Arashi se promène en roulant des hanches avec la main relevée ?

- Et mon poing dans ta face aussi c'est celui d'une tafiole ?

Ils étaient ivres et cela n'a jamais aidé à calmer les conflits. Ces deux-là ont toujours eu un caractère explosif. Le simple fait qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre relève du miracle.

Ils râlaient, ils s'insultaient mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Ils se respectaient sans doute trop pour ça... ou alors ils étaient conscients qu'une dispute risquerait de rompre cet équilibre plus que précaire. Toujours est il qu'ils repartirent de leurs côtés sans un mot de plus.

Une heure plus tard l'appartement de Ryo ressemblait un peu à quelque chose... Et encore ils ne s'étaient occupés que du salon et de la cuisine. Jun ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait la chambre de son ami.

- Jun...

- Oui ?

- Merci... Je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de faire ça... et puis je sais que tu n'aimes pas le désordre. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! Si tu crois que je vais remettre un jour les pieds dans un endroit pareil ! Tu es un porc ! Tu n'as aucune considération pour toi et encore moins pour les autres !

- Oh ça va hein ! Tu es toujours là avec tes grands airs mais tu es exactement comme tout le monde que cela te plaise ou non ! Ton appart ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit modèle je te signale ! Ta chambre est dans un état...

- MA CHAMBRE ? Je peux savoir comment tu connais l'état de ma chambre ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait visiter cette pièce il me semble !

- Je...

- PAUVRE TACHE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! PERVERS ! VOYEUR !

Sur ces mots Jun se dirigea avec résolution vers la porte d'entrée. Cet abruti avait osé souiller son intimité ! Son espace vital ! Sa foutue chambre !

Voyant son senpai bien décidé à quitter son domicile Ryo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour que celui-ci accepte enfin de venir ici et il avait tout foutu en l'air avec cette malheureuse révélation.

- Jun écoute s'il te plaît ! Je suis désolé ! Laisse moi juste m'expliquer !

- Jun stoppa sa progression et il décida d'écouter cet imbécile. Après tout il était son ami et il avait peut être une explication raisonnable.

- Je... J'ai été dans ta chambre quand tu nous as tous invité chez toi. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où tu t'endormais, l'endroit où tu rêvais, l'endroit où tu te réveillais tous les matins. Je voulais simplement pouvoir un instant contempler ce lieu. Désolé Jun...

- Sérieux tu me fais quoi là Ryo ? Tu as un soucis ou quoi ? Quand tu parles tu donnes l'impression d'être amoureux ! Calme toi un peu !

- Jun je... je t'aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque mais je n'y peux rien. Pardon.

Sous le choc de cette annonce Matsumoto ne trouva rien à redire. Il avait juste le sentiment d'être dans un rêve... ou plutôt dans un cauchemar éveillé !

- ça ne va pas toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Et tu veux que je réponde quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime ? Même pas dans tes rêves Ryo ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Il te manque trop de choses pour que tu parviennes à me plaire ! Même un peu !

- Jun ! Écoute je... je ne voulais pas te le dire ! Désolé !

- Tu sais quoi ? N'apparais plus jamais devant moi ! Ni à l'agence ni ailleurs

- Jun !

- C'est Matsumoto-san pour toi à partir de maintenant !

Et Jun partit en claquant la porte laissant Ryo à son désespoir.

Deux mois plus tard.

- Ryo ! Jun nous invite chez lui !

- Nous ? Je doute de figurer sur la liste des invités depuis ma fameuse confession.

- Il est temps de régler ça tu ne penses pas ? Je veux bien qu'il soit disons... têtu et peu ouvert sur la question, mais cela n'en reste pas moins un ami ! Et il a dit qu'il invitait les membres de News sans spécifier que tu ne devais pas venir ! Donc au lieu de pleurer tu te prépares.

Et sans plus attendre Yamashita sortit de la pièce entraînant à sa suite tous les membres de son groupe dont un Ryo plutôt anxieux voir carrément paniqué.

Ils arrivèrent chez Matsumoto pour 19 heures comme il était prévu et Jun ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire que Nishikido admira avec passion. Jun n'adressa bien entendu pas une seule fois la parole à son kôhai mais toujours est il qu'il ne l'expulsa pas non plus de chez lui. Pour Nishikido il s'agissait là d'une preuve incontestable de progrès. L'alcool aidant il se mit même à rêver : pourquoi ne pas retrouver une relation normale avec son senpai préféré ?

La soirée se déroula tranquillement et alors que le kanjani pensait avoir passé le plus compliqué, Jun s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Quand les autres seront partis j'aimerai pouvoir te parler un instant. ». Le moment tant redouté mais aussi désiré par Ryo était enfin arrivé. Il allait pouvoir s'excuser à nouveau.

Les membres de News acceptèrent de quitter les canapés si confortables de Matsumoto une heure plus tard et Ryo se retrouva enfin seul en compagnie de son senpai. Celui-ci lui adressa la parole sans attendre.

- Tu n'as pas visité ma chambre cette fois ? Pourtant elle est parfaitement rangée.

- C'est une invitation?

- Hmm qui sait ? Mais trop tard maintenant. Tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance.

Ryo pouvait facilement déceler la note d'ironie dans le ton qu'avait employé Jun. Il se moquait encore de lui et il s'agissait bien là de la preuve qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment son kôhai. Ryo décida de faire ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il s'approcha avec résolution de cet homme qui occupait ses pensées jours et nuits et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Nishikido pressa avec avidité ce fruit défendu. Les lèvres de son senpai étaient si douces et fermes. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les fans tueraient pour les effleurer ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité et il décida, à contre cœur, d'interrompre cet échange. D 'ailleurs pourquoi Jun n'avait il pas réagi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas repoussé brutalement ? Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la vision du membre de Arashi lui coupa le souffle.

Jun regardait Ryo avec un amusement non dissimulé. Il passa nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux et après avoir fait lentement glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres il toisa son ami.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais ? Ça t'a plu j'espère ?

- Je... Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout tu en avais envie alors si cela peut te faire plaisir. Un baiser ne représente rien.

- Pour moi si...

- Désolé pour toi alors.

- Jun... Je... Une nuit...

- Pardon ?

- Accorde moi une nuit pour te faire changer d'avis ! Même si tu ne veux pas de moi ensuite comme petit ami accepte moi comme amant... Juste le temps que tu trouves mieux ! S'il te plaît !

- Tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu loin là ? Tu es prêt à juste devenir mon jouet ? Quand je te voudrai tu accourras comme un chien ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Si tu ne peux pas m'offrir mieux alors oui ! Je me contenterai de cela et je suis certain que cela me rendra heureux.

- … Ryo... Yabai !

- Viva myself !

- Baka ! … Je vais me coucher... Fais ce que tu veux.

- Je viens avec toi !

Ryo pénétra pour la seconde fois de sa vie dans la chambre de Matsumoto. Il ne lui avait pas menti elle était impeccablement rangée bien mieux que son appartement ne le serait jamais. Ryo ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Savoir qu'il allait pouvoir s'allonger là le tétanisait.

Jun s'assit tranquillement et il attendit que Ryo accepte enfin d'avancer... si il se mettait à avancer un jour bien entendu...

Ryo parvint à faire un premier pas en direction de son senpai et il parcourut ensuite la distance restante presque en courant de peur que Jun ne change d'avis. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui et il se retrouva allongé sur le corps si tentant du membre de Arashi.

Résister plus longtemps lui était totalement impossible. Il voulait à nouveau goûter aux lèvres de son futur amant. Il laissa sa langue explorer avec passion les contours si délicats de sa bouche et ne pouvant plus patienter davantage il força avec résolution cette barrière si frustrante. Quand il effleura pour la première fois la langue de son partenaire il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Pouvoir l'embrasser, pouvoir le serrer contre lui... Il en avait tellement rêvé et il venait de réaliser qu'il était sur le point de concrétiser ses désirs les plus fous.

Il passa sa main sous la chemise de Jun et il caressa cette peau délicate. Elle avait la douceur d'une pêche et la délicatesse de la soie. Ryo ne désirait qu'une chose : pouvoir y goûter. Il défit lentement les boutons du haut de Jun et il posa ses lèvres sur le torse ainsi dévoilé. Il voulait capturer la saveur si caractéristique de son amant. Il voulait s'en imprégner pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il recouvrit son corps de légers baisers. Il décida de remonter jusqu'à son cou et il put en respirer le parfum.

- Polo blue ne ?

- Hmm... Tais toi et continue !

Ryo mordilla l'oreille de Jun et il laissa son souffle se mêler à cette exploration. Un gémissement discret se fit entendre et il électrisa brusquement Nishikido. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de la tempe de son amant et il en profita pour le marquer à la base de sa nuque. Ses baisers se faisaient plus pressants. Il parcourut de ses lèvres la clavicule offerte à ses fantasmes et il taquina avec envie les tétons de Matsumoto. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et il mêla ses doigts aux cheveux de l'homme qui savait si facilement comment le rendre réceptif à ses caresses.

Ryo continua sa descente et quand il arriva à la ceinture du jean de son ami il l'enleva avec précipitation. Une fois cet obstacle franchit il fit glisser la fermeture éclair et il se surprit à espérer que Jun ne porta rien en dessous. Son attente ne se concrétisa malheureusement pas. Un boxer blanc lui gâchait encore la vue. Avant même qu'il ne puisse essayer de l'ôter il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit et il sentit les dents de son senpai s'enfoncer avec force dans son cou. La douleur le fit hurler mais il l'oublia rapidement quand il sentit les mains de son amant se glisser sous son t-shirt. Celui-ci atterrit bien vite sur le plancher suivi de son jean. Les doigts de Matsumoto semblaient caresser chaque parcelles de la peau de Ryo et ses lèvres suivaient le même chemin. Le corps de Ryo semblait prendre feu sous ces attentions et il réagissait aux moindres frôlements.

Jun enleva avec précipitation le boxer d'un Nishikido plus que embarrassé par la situation. Il était nu devant la personne qu'il aimait et même si celui-ci ne partageait pas ses sentiments il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intensément heureux.

La langue de Matsumoto glissa avec précaution le long de l'aine de son amant et il embrassa tendrement sa cuisse. Cette douceur soudaine excita davantage Ryo qui ne put retenir un halètement de plaisir quand Jun le prit enfin en bouche. Les mouvements étaient lents et sensuels. Jun prenait son temps et il avait apparemment l'intention de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Ryo s'agrippa au lit cherchant à reprendre contact avec la réalité mais quand son partenaire accéléra la cadence il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

- Jun je t'en prie arrête ! Je vais... S'il te plaît !

Jun se contenta de plaquer avec plus de force Ryo sur le lit pour lui empêcher toute fuite et après avoir à nouveau accéléré les vas-et-viens le kanjani se répandit dans sa bouche.

Si Ryo avait pu hurler de frustration et de dégoût il l'aurait volontiers fait. Comment avait il osé salir ainsi son senpai ! Pourquoi n'avait il pas su se maîtriser un minimum ! Son but était de le satisfaire et non le contraire.

Il n'osait plus regarder son ami et quand il sentit sa bouche se poser sur sa joue il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Dans les baisers qui suivirent il put ressentir de la patience mais aussi de l'envie et quand cette bouche si désirée happa avec passion le lobe de son oreille il crut défaillir. Il entrouvrit la bouche et un gémissement rauque lui échappa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Jun en profita pour faire courir ses doigts sur les lèvres parfaitement ourlées de Ryo et celui-ci laissa sa langue les parcourir. Une fois que Jun eut jugé cela suffisant il retira son boxer et prit son temps pour admirer son nouveau jouet.

Ryo avait les yeux fermés et les mèches de ses cheveux cachaient en grande partie son visage rejeté en arrière. Sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration erratique. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes laissaient parfois échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Ses mains saisissaient avec force les draps du lit maintenant défait de Jun et son torse se soulevait de façon saccadée. Il était beau et désirable et cela pouvait suffire à Matsumoto pour le moment.

Il caressa la peau dorée de Ryo appréciant de ressentir les frissons de son amant sous ses doigts. Il frôla son bassin et il consentit enfin à l'embrasser à nouveau alors que son premier doigt pénétrait Ryo. Il le sentit se crisper sous l'intrusion mais loin de s'en préoccuper un second doigt partit rejoindre le premier et quand le troisième fut introduit Ryo hurla de douleur. Ce sentiment d'être déchiré de l'intérieur était intolérable. Nishikido ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait y trouver un quelconque plaisir. Il aimait avoir mal de temps en temps mais pas à ce point.

La main de Jun se saisit du sexe à nouveau dressé de son compagnon et alors qu'il le préparait avec soin il commença à le masturber. Il comprit que celui-ci était prêt quand il le sentit se cambrer sous lui.

Il se retira lentement et il se plaça entre les cuisses d'un Ryo paniqué. Jun ne pouvait rien faire pour le rassurer alors il se contenta d'approfondir son baiser occupant ainsi les pensées de Nishikido.

Il se plaça correctement et il s'introduisit lentement en lui. Il adorait ce sentiment. Posséder enfin ses amants, être en eux et pouvoir les voir se tendre face à cette sensation soudaine. Savoir qu'ils souffraient mais que cela ne durerait pas et que bientôt ils en réclameraient davantage. Cela lui procurait plus de plaisir que l'acte en lui-même.

Il se retira et réitéra son mouvement avec plus de force et d'envie. Les mains de Ryo quittèrent les draps pour se saisir des hanches de Jun et ses ongles griffèrent cette peau si parfaite quand il renouvela son va-et viens.

Les coups de reins se faisaient plus intenses, plus précipités et les cris de Ryo résonnaient maintenant avec force dans l'appartement. La sueur perlait sur ces corps si désirables.

Jun amplifia encore ses intrusions et Ryo se perdit à essayer de suivre la cadence sans toutefois y parvenir.

- Jun... Je... Encore.

- Je ne comptais pas te demander ton avis tu sais.

Pour jouir avec plus de passion de la frustration papable de son partenaire Jun se retira et le retourna sur le ventre. Ainsi allongé il pouvait profiter avec réjouissance de la chute de reins plus que convoité de son ami. Il laissa ses mains la parcourir et après avoir assez patienté selon lui il pénétra à nouveau son amant avec une volonté non dissimulée de le faire hurler de plaisir.

Il atteignit une première fois la prostate de Nishikido et celui-ci mordit avec violence l'oreiller pour ne pas faire entendre son cri de jouissance. Quand cette sensation se reproduisit il ne put se retenir et se déversa sur le matelas alors que Jun continuait ses à-coups avec de plus en plus de précipitation. Matsumoto se répandit rapidement en Ryo et après s'être retiré il s'écroula sur le lit.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés mais surtout satisfaits et ils rêvaient de pouvoir s'endormir après cette soirée si mouvementée mais Ryo voulait savoir si cela pourrait, ne serait ce qu'une fois, se reproduire.

- Jun...

- Hmm ?

- Est ce que... Est ce que tu accepteras de recommencer avec moi ?

- Maintenant ?

- Non non ! Mais un jour...

- Ton appartement il est comment là ?

- … Il ne ressemble à rien.

- Le jour où il sera rangé et que tu auras changé ton futon on verra.

- … D'accord !... Jun.

- Hmm ?

- Comment tu sais que dans ma chambre j'ai un futon et pas un lit ?

- Himitsu desu !


End file.
